


Мне так больно, что мой крик будет слышен, даже если наложить Силенцио

by Greenmusik



Series: Fandom Combat 2017 [40]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 03:05:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Ньют любит Тесея, кажется, всю свою жизнь.





	Мне так больно, что мой крик будет слышен, даже если наложить Силенцио

**Author's Note:**

> На написание вдохновила заявка с феста: cкамандерцест. Ньют влюблён в Тесея, но тот этого не замечает и вообще собирается жениться. Брат, естественно, в числе гостей. Дальнейшее развитие событий и концовка – на усмотрение автора.

Часы отбивают час пополуночи, когда Ньют наконец-то вваливается домой через камин и выпутывается из форменной мантии. Полдня в бюрократическом аду, потом ещё полдня — в архивах Тайного отдела. Да будь он проклят, этот военный эксперимент. Ньют разворачивает на столе свиток копии, призывает заваренный ещё с утра, да так и не выпитый чай, по дороге разогревая, делает глоток, чуть не проливает всё на пергамент, потому что перегрел. Снова ругается, уже вслух. Аккуратно опускает чашку на край стола, отодвигает свиток в сторону и только теперь замечает на столе конверт. Тонкий, прочный, с золотым тиснением. Радуется, что чай уже отставил.

В конверте, конечно, приглашение. Ньют даже знает, на какую дату, потому что ещё вчера увидел изменения в собственном расписании. Выходной в середине недели никогда не лишний, но только не в том случае, когда тратить его придётся не на свои дела, а на то, чтобы _присутствовать_.

Раньше, до всего этого, ему доводилось _присутствовать_ всего дважды — на прощальной церемонии с отцом и на церемонии награждения после войны. Полтора года назад всё изменилось. Сначала ему пришлось отменить поездку, потому что надо было отсидеть четыре часа за обеденным столом рядом с натянуто улыбающейся незнакомой девушке матушкой, и вечер тогда спас только срочный вызов из министерства. Потом визиты участились, и всё чаще Ньют получать от матушки записки, начинавшиеся порой сразу с «Я не смею требовать твоего присутствия…». Полгода назад Ньют был вынужден улыбаться и поздравлять брата с помолвкой. Две недели назад Тесей попросил его заняться устройством мальчишника, и Ньюту едва удалось спихнуть эту обязанность на какого-то — желания разбираться, кто кем там приходится, не было абсолютно, — родственника невесты. Теперь Ньют знает и дату мальчишника, и дату… _церемонии_ , где придётся _присутствовать_. Он не хочет. Совершенно не хочет. Но отказывать Тесею не хочет сильнее.

У него вообще никогда не получается отказывать Тесею. Просто раньше это работало в обе стороны — Тесей тоже никогда не отказывал младшему брату в просьбах — от «распутай змея» до «трахни меня». Ньют с трудом может вспомнить, как одно перетекло в другое, зато точно помнит, когда впервые решился… Нет, не признаться, конечно, нет! В начале шестого курса он сбежал из Хогсмида через камин почты и пришёл к Тесею прямо в кабинет. Сказал, что больше некого попросить, что над ним девчонки смеются, в общем, нёс полную чушь. А Тесей поверил — или просто не хотел разбираться, чем именно руководствуется младший брат, заявляясь к нему с глупой просьбой, — и целый час «учил» его целоваться. В следующую субботу Тесей уже был на материке, а Ньют накладывал на себя _Силенцио_ по вечерам, как, наверное, делали все парни его возраста, и грыз собственные пальцы, кончая в кулак.

Полгода безумия, ярких снов, рассеянности, из-за которой он вылетел из Хогвартса и чуть не потерял работу, едва устроившись. В редкие визиты Тесея домой Ньют обнимал его, прижимаясь как можно крепче, но больше не просил ни о чём, пока однажды…

Это было простенькое ранение — не магическое, не обширное, даже, по словам Тесея, не особо болезненное. Но он заметил, что Ньют слишком часто смотрит на свежие воспалённые шрамы, не скрытые повязкой и блестящие от мази, и, видимо, решил таким образом отвлечь. Зачем бы ещё ему было спрашивать, пригодились ли его уроки и как сильно с тех пор Ньют продвинулся на поцелуйном поприще. И подставлять губы. Ньюта до сих пор будто молния пронзает с макушки до пят, когда он вспоминает тот момент: сидящий вполоборота к нему Тесей, перекинутая через подлокотник дивана тёмная мантия из драконьей шкуры, отблеск камина на ней и на неестественно розовых пятнах и полосах на шее и не скрытой рубашкой груди Тесея, выставленный вперёд подбородок, чётко очерченные потрескавшиеся губы — сухие и чуть горьковатые от зелья и табака. Ньюту будто все мозги вышибло, потому что думать он снова начал, наверное, только минут семь спустя. Или десять. Или никогда.

В тот день Тесей ему отдрочил. А он отдрочил Тесею. Братская взаимопомощь. Наверняка после армейских палаток Тесей был рад хоть какому-то подобию уединения. Пусть даже с братом. А Ньют… Ньют просто был рад — безумно, беззастенчиво, бесстрашно. В следующий визит Тесея домой — долгий, праздничный, на целых три дня, — Ньют спал в его кровати, переплетясь руками и ногами, уткнувшись носом Тесею в лишённую даже малейших следов ранения шею. Тот смеялся, просил не прятать его вещи и не приковывать заклятьями к дому, но не отталкивал. Ни в этот отпуск, ни в последующие, ни когда Ньют годом позже заявился в его походную палатку со свежим назначением. Лепреконовым, конечно, потому что настоящее задание было слишком секретным, чтобы доверять его пергаменту.

Именно в походной палатке Ньют первый раз жёстко перехватил привычно потянувшуюся к его паху руку Тесея и сказал «Нет». А потом опустился перед братом на колени. Это оказалось не сложнее поцелуев, честное слово. И куда как более мягко и удобно, чем лизать и сосать собственные пальцы — как минимум не надо было следить, чтобы не расцарапать себе нёбо. И горечь на языке была почти совсем такая же, как от поцелуев. А Тесей, потом опять потянувшийся рукой, только удивлённо охнул в унисон с «Кажется, мне это немного слишком нравится» Ньюта.

Через день Ньюта переправили на восток, и они больше не пересекались — до самого закрытия проекта. Ньют вернулся в министерство, Тесей получил орден и несколько ранений. Орден, правда, выдали только после окончания войны — Ньют ненавидел каждое мгновение церемонии, отдалившей их встречу на целые сутки. Зато, наконец освободившись и вернувшись вместе с Ньютом домой, Тесей первым потянулся к нему обниматься, пусть и целовал всё больше мимо губ. Ньют не придал тогда этому значения. Он так привык к нерегулярности их встреч, что не сразу понял, что когда Тесею больше не надо было пересекать пол-Европы и Ла Манш, они стали оставаться наедине реже, чем во время войны. А поняв, принялся списывать на несовпадение командировок, на занятость, на усталость… На что угодно, лишь бы не задумываться лишний раз, _почему_.

А потом появилась она.

Лёгкая и хрупкая. С пронзительным взглядом, правильной речью и огромным семейством на родовом гобелене. Нет, Ньют знал, что рано или поздно это случится. Знал, что Тесей женится, что их… что его, Ньюта, безумное, живущее от встречи к встрече счастье не будет длиться вечно. И всё равно это было слишком резко. Слишком больно. Даже сейчас, полтора года спустя.

Он медленно распечатывает конверт, будто надеясь, что карточка внутри что-то изменит, что там будет не дата свадьбы, а уведомление о разрыве помолвки — по любой, самой нелепой причине, Ньют согласен на что угодно. «Приглашаем» размывается перед глазами, следующих слов Ньют просто не разбирает, не видит, не желает видеть. Он закусывает запястье и глухо воет, отложив в сторону приглашение, чтобы ненароком не смять. Из конверта, шурша, выпадает вторая карточка — тоньше и проще первой. Ах да, мальчишник. Ньют смаргивает слёзы, делает несколько медленных вдохов.

«Буду дома всю неделю. Матушка устроила в твоей комнате склад, так что если вздумаешь нагрянуть…» летящий почерк Тесея обрывается истёртым пятном, будто тот много раз продолжал заново, но так и не смог подобрать слов. Ньют застывает, бездумно гладя готовую в любой момент прорваться бумагу. Сердце в груди стучит боевым тамтамом.


End file.
